Perfect Two
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: I had never met a man like Lucas Sterling, he's smart, funny, and adventurous, how can I be so lucky? His smile lit up any room and he only had eyes for me, Leah Clearwater. I never thought about a life with someone else besides Sam, but now since I have Lucas, no man can ever fill his place in my heart. He's my world, my everything, and most importantly; my imprint. LEAH/OC! READ!


**Chapter 1: Heart Attack**

**Leah Clearwater POV**

Peace, serenity, calmness. This is my space, my space to be myself, the real Leah Clearwater and not anyone else. The sun was setting on the horizon and I watched silently as my feet kicked over the cliff.

I was sitting over a cliff if you haven't figure that out yet, a book surrounded me, and a flower was in my chest-length hair. I was so content and calm for some reason today, I didn't know why. I am supposed to cry today because today is my father's two-year anniversary of his death. I missed him like I missed my period (yeah, I know, I'm crazy, but I do miss my period). Dad was the person who gets me, who understood my craziness, but he's gone now. He's an angel and he's watching over me in Heaven. Because of him, I now understand that you couldn't take like for granted and that you should live today like it was your last day on Earth. That's the motto that I should take to the grave, to always live like I'm dying.

_Shit, isn't that a part of a song or something?_

I sighed and then took out the pack of rose petals from my messenger bag. I unzipped it, said a prayer for Dad, and then let them go. The wind took them far away from my spot on the cliff then it went into the water beneath me. I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind blew my hair around my face. It was a sign; I knew it was. My Dad saw my gift to him, fifty-six rose petals for every year he lived.

That year, the year that my father died, made me stronger instead of weak. I had to go through a lot in that year, like becoming a werewolf and going to my Dad's funeral. That year made me a woman. I pushed aside Sam's love for my cousin…whose name shall not be said. Oh, fuck it; her name is Emily. We were like sisters and best friends all in one, but she hurt me to the core. I know that she couldn't withstand the imprint for long, but she should've tried harder. I admit it; I was a bitch when I figured out that they were getting married because Sam promised me that when we were together. He was going to be my world and my protector, the breadwinner of our soon-to-be family, but it disappeared right under me. I gave Sam everything: my heart, my soul, and my virginity. Several tears ran down my cheeks.

_Damn. I am such an emotional wreck. _

Chuckling lightly, I wiped the tears off my face and took some deep, relaxing breaths. Every time I thought about Sam, it brings tears to my eyes. I still don't know why, I mean; we're over, but he'll always have a place in my heart. Always. Sam taught me how to fully love a man, and for that, I thank him. Even though, he took out my heart and shattered it to a million pieces, I forgave him after like, six months. But hey, at least I forgave the cheating bastard, right? Men, they are so fucked up. Seriously.

Emily and Sam got married last weekend and are now on their honeymoon in the Caribbean; I was Emily's maid of honor. To complete the whole image of maid of honor, I was all decked out in an emerald green mermaid dress and ribbons in my hair. This earned loud wolf whistles from the pack and constant 'sex eyes' from Collin. Ew.

It was a nice wedding to be honest, on the beach with butterflies flying around them after their kiss. I can still remember Sam's intense look he gave me at the reception. It was a 'Thanks for not being a bitch' look, or so I thought. Emily was beautiful in her lace gown. Her scars were hidden away by make up done by Alice, the vampire. Alice wasn't that bad, she made me look okay. Mom and Charlie were at the wedding together, smiling and hugging with little Ness around their legs playing with Claire. They were flower girls and Seth was the ring bearer. The rest of the Cullen coven was seated in the first row, happy as ever and surprisingly not gagging at the wolf's scent. I like them now, the Cullen coven, they proven themselves loyal and…. well…. I kind of have this little obsession with Ness. She's just so precious and sweet and hyper, Jake's lucky to have her. I like to babysit her and take her out to get ice cream, just her, Claire, and me. They replace the thing that I always dreamed of, kids. I know that I couldn't have them, but I want to. I want to carry a baby for nine months and give birth, no matter the amount of pain that I will have to induce. I just want that maternal feeling in my heart. Is that so much to ask for?

Though we live in peace with the Cullen coven, the Cullen family's vamp friends, the two packs, I still miss something that almost everyone around me has: stupid love.

_God, I really am starting to hate that word._

* * *

It was twilight. The crickets were out and I could hear them in my super sensitive ears. I was barefooted, walking through the grass in the clearing, my bag perched high on my left shoulder, my sandals in my right hand. I wasn't looking straightforward at all; I was to engage in staring at the flowers blooming below my bare feet. I heard a scrunching noise, but I didn't look up.

_It has to be an animal or probably my pack brothers. _

The scrunching noise was louder now, meaning that whoever making the noise was close to me, too close. When I looked up, there was this bright flash and I squinted in pain.

"Sorry" I heard a deep, husky voice say.

"You think?" I said, sarcastically.

"Again, I apologized. It's just that you are so beautiful and I couldn't help it" he replied. I blinked a couple of times to readjust my eyes and when I did, my heart stopped. The man in front of me was a Greek God, an exact copy of Zeus' son, Apollo. He was tan and tall, about 6'5, with cropped black curly hair, a Hollister model's face and frame, and the most electric sapphire eyes that I have ever seen. They were enchanting and compelling, I fell right into them. I knew already what I had done and I smiled wickedly.

_Take that, Embry. You owe me ten bucks. Ha, bet you didn't that this would happen, huh? Stupid boy saying that I won't imprint before him, you're wrong! Ha!_

He gave me a weird look and I cleared my throat.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said.

_Oh great, what a way to speak to the love of your life, Lee! Way to go!_

"I'm Lucas, Lucas Sterling and you are?" he said, extending his hand. I quickly shook it for he won't notice my strange temperature.

"Leah" I said. His eyebrows scrunched up as if he was puzzled. "Leah Clearwater"

He nodded and smiled, showing a great pair of pearly whites.

"I hope that I didn't frighten you, Leah," he said, thoughtfully. I flipped him off and chuckled.

"No problem, I should get going soon though," I said.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, Leah Clearwater" he said, a smile still on his face. I nodded and walked past him. I sniffed him to capture this moment in my mind and almost died in ecstasy. He smelled like fresh rain and AXE body spray, it was incredible.

Halfway out of the clearing, I heard that same scrunching noise.

_Is he following me? Oh shit. _

I turned around quickly and became face-to-face with Lucas. He blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"No problem, but why are you following me?" I said. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You see…. uh…. would you want to have some dinner with me? Since I took a picture of you without asking, to repay my mistake?" he said, looking in my eyes. I swallowed hard. "You don't have to if you don't want too. It's just that after you left, I thought about you. It's nothing, really"

"Yeah, it's not like your asking for sex, right?" I joked. He blushed a deeper shade of red, but agreed.

"Yeah…right" he said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure, but I want to see the picture, ok?" I compromised.

"Agreed" he smiled.

* * *

Frankie's Diner was located on the outskirts of La Push, Washington. It was a cozy diner with only about two-dozen tables. They had the best apple pie as Lucas told me; he's eyes sparkling with delight. He hadn't kept his eyes off me since we were in his car, which is a sleek black Mercedes, like Carlisle's. It was a little weird to have a man stare at you with this look of pure admiration. It made me fidget and bite my lip out of habit. Is this suppose to work this fast, the imprint I mean? Is this how the guys stare at their imprints?

_Jesus. _

"So, what do you want to eat, Leah?" he asked, politely, sliding a menu over to me. It was impossible to stay even the ounce of angry towards him; he was just so cute. And I love the way he said my name. The way he said my name was so erotic and rich, like a chocolate bar.

"I don't know to be honest" I lied. He nodded. I didn't want him to get freaked out on how much I ate; it's way too early for that.

"Whatever you want," he said, leaning back.

_Aw, that's so romantic. _

"How about a club sandwich?" I said.

"Sure" he said. A redheaded waitress came to our table, pad in hand, and casually gawked at Lucas. It made me sick to the bone and I tried with all my might not to growl at her. She batted her eyelashes and Lucas chuckled at her as he shook his head. "Um…. the lady will have a club sandwich and I'll just have a steak with a baked potato on the side"

The waitress, who I found out from a nametag, is named Charlotte, nodded as she scribbled down the order and looked repulsively at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you what on the club sandwich?" she said.

"Just mayo, please" I said, kindly.

"What kind of bread or meat?" she said, smacking her gum.

"Wheat and pastrami" I said. She made a harrumphed sound then sashayed away. Lucas rolled his eyes at her and I smiled.

"Looks like you have an admirer," I pointed out. He chuckled and swirled his iced tea around with a straw.

"I'm not interested," he said, staring into my eyes. I almost fainted with joy.

"Oh, then what are you interested in?" I asked.

"A real woman" he answered, smiling at me. I gulped and slouched back in my seat.

"So…Lucas, tell me about yourself" I said, trying to create small talk to ease to awkwardness.

"Well, I don't know…it's a lot" he said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok then, let's start at where are you from because I know that it isn't from Washington" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

Chuckling, I said, "Of course"

"Damn, I was trying to be incognito too" he joked. I laughed and so did he as he reached out for my now extended hand. The moment when his hand touched mine, I exploded. His hands were baby bottom soft and strong and manly and warm. I started to panic because I knew that he felt my temperature, I could tell for sure. I looked into his sapphire eyes for worry, but it wasn't there. "Your so warm, it's soothing"

I looked down at the table, breaking our eye contact because I was blushing. I felt his hand on my cheek, which caused me to look back up.

"Don't ever hide your face, Leah. It's too beautiful to be concealed from the world," he said, softly, retreating his hand from my cheek. I felt a feeling of loss when he did that.

"S-So, where are you from?" I struggled out. He put his hands behind his head.

"California. Los Angeles to be exact" he said.

"Cool" I nodded, taking a sip of my fruit punch.

"Yeah, I don't really miss it that much, it's too full, you know?" he said. I nodded.

"Is your family there?" I said.

"Yup, my parents and my siblings. What about you?" he said.

"I lived here for my whole life," I said. He chuckled. "What?"

"Leah, you are not that old. You have at least fifty more years left, therefore you haven't lived in Washington for your whole life" he said.

"Funny" I said, mock sarcastically. He laughed. "Okay, okay. Shut up"

He laughed harder and I smacked his arm playfully. He didn't hiss or anything, just kept on laughing.

_Is he made of steel or something? That was a really hard hit._

"S-Sorry" he choked out. I fake grinned and rolled my eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"

"One, a brother. His name is Seth, he's my pumpkin and my Mom is about to have one with her fiancée," I said. His eyes widened.

"Wow, you actually like you brother," he said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, what is wrong with that?" I said.

"Nothing, it's just…wow" he said.

"To a point though. He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes" I said.

"He's a boy, Leah, they do that. How old is he?" he said.

"Fifteen and a half" I said.

"See? There we go! He's going through puberty, all boys act like that when they go through puberty," he explained.

"No shit? Hmm…no wonder" I joked. Lucas smiled.

"How old are you, Leah?" he smiled, teeth proudly showing.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I want to know. It'll be weird if I'm having dinner with a teenager" he said.

"Lucky you that I am no longer a teenager, at least until a few months ago" I said.

"Twenty?" he questioned, eyebrows arched. I nodded. "Dear Lord, you're a baby. I swore you were at least sixteen, you're so youthful"

"Not really" I said. He scoffed.

"Leah, you have the most amazing skin ever. Really" he admitted.

_OMG, is he flirting?_

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" he replied.

"Since we are now on age, how old is you?" I said.

"Guess" he said, stirring his iced tea again.

"Twenty-two?" I guessed. He scoffed.

"I wish!" he exclaimed.

"Twenty-four?" I guessed again.

"You're semi-cold," he said.

"Twenty-three?" I guessed.

"Bingo" he smiled.

"Your not that old" I said.

"Why? Do you like older men?" he said, jokingly.

"God, no!" I said, laughing.

"Good because I want to see you again, Leah" he said, staring intently in my eyes.

"Oh" I said.

_God, this does work too fast…shish._

"Is something wrong?" he said, frantically, taking my hand into his.

"No, it's just that I just met you…. and this is going fast" I said.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I see, Leah, but I am not what you think. Honestly" he said, caressing my hand.

"Then what are you, Lucas?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

"A nice, young man that will like to see an amazing woman again" he said, planting a kiss on my hand. I smiled.

"Oh" I said.

_Damn, is that the only answer I can give?_

"What's up with the one word answers, Leah?" he chuckled. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I said. He nodded and Charlotte brought us our food.

"Enjoy" she seethed, giving me a death glare.

_Bitch. _

She sashayed away after giving a smile towards Lucas' way. Lucas arched an eyebrow in confusion then rolled his eyes.

"Ah, teenagers, they are so great, aren't they?" he said, sarcastically. I nodded.

"What about my picture?" I said out-of-the-blue.

"Oh, shit. Sorry" he said, digging into his camera bag. He pulled out a Nikon camera and gestured me to come closer.

Looking at the camera, I saw very intriguing photos of many things. They were incredible.

"Did you take all of these?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, all me" he said, smug. I pushed him away, jokingly of course.

"Is this your job?" I said.

"Yeah, I work for National Geographic base in Seattle" he said. I smiled brightly when I saw the picture he took of me. He was right; I was beautiful. It was something like you seen in a magazine.

"You like it, don't you?" he said. I nodded.

"Yes" I finally answered.

"I like to put this in a spread in the magazine, is that alright?" he said.

"Sure, I think" I said.

"Great" he said.

"Am I suppose to sign a consent form or something?" I said.

"Yeah, we can take care of that tomorrow, ok? How about here at noon?" he said.

"Sure, I'd love that" I said.

"Me too" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
